Setsuna Inoue
Setsuna Inoue (セつなイのうえ, Inoue Setsuna) is a powerful Shinigami that works alongside Kamui. She once served as third seat of the Eighth Division under Captain Seireitou Kawahiru, over 180 years ago. She treats Wonderweiss Magera as her own pet, not seeing him as an intellectual equal. Appearance Personality Though she is naive and innocent to a fault, with her ideals frequently conflict with reality, she remains kindhearted and open-minded to everyone around her and treats everyone with respect even if they are not allies. She develops a close, romantic bond with Kamui because of their shared belief that a problem must be changed from within. Setsuna is quite outspoken, as when she doesn't understand something or if it bothers her, she tends to practically yell out in questioning or complaining to someone. However, all of this seemed to change during her travels with Kamui, as she becomes more knowledgeable towards his suffering, and tries to ease Kamui. As her personality matures, she also shouts less, but still questions unknown situations plenty. In addition to comic relief, Setsuna often uses the term "Shānnarō!" (しゃーんなろー). The phrase has no literal meaning, but is usually translated as "Hell yeah!", "Hell no!", or "Damn it!", depending on the situation. Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: She seems to have a vast supply of reiatsu; even more so than most Captains of the Gotei 13 and even officials in the Morteimpero. It was great enough to instill a sense of despair in opponents who fought on equal ground with her. By her own claim, Setsuna's power far outclasses all other Shinigami below that of Captain level. When she is angry, her reiatsu takes the form of a large hawk with menacing and piercing eyes. Setsuna's reiatsu is goldenrod in color. Intellectual Genius: Setsuna is shown to have an enormus IQ, despite her immature persona; largely due to her interest in memorizing things and her success with taking quizzes while in the Shinigami Academy. Because of this, Setsuna was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, she could easily see through most deceptions an opponent may use on her, despite how advanced said strategies may be. Immense Strength: She possesses superhuman strength, as seen when she was easily able to overpower several Captain-level opponents with her own blade still sheathed; she tore Chad's arm off completely and broke it in two. Her strength was also shown during the Battle of East Rukongai, when she easily knocked an Arrancar aside a few hundred feet, breaking through several houses. Setsuna also defeated Private Naoto after he released his Zanpakutō, and only attacked him using her fists, disposing of him in a few hits. She is able to carry her large blade when it's in Shikai using one hand, with strict ease; further showing her great strength. Zanpakutō Hakuhada (魂の皮膚, soul skin) is the name of Setsuna's Zanpakutō. It is a constant-release Zanpakutō, that she keeps on her back. She claims that her blade is "stubborn to reseal." In Shikai, her blade is quite large, and dominantly black in color. It has golden swirls around it's blade, as well as complex tipped edges that are also golden in color. The opposite edge of her blade has cresent moon-shaped blades that are attached to it in an ongoing pattern; ranging from full cresents to half cresents. The guard itself is blade and circular, with inward curvings on each side of it. The hilt is blood red, and has a white attachment on it that functions as a second blade; being used in close combat when the initial blade swing is dodged or blocked. The cresent blade attachments act like a snake-like sword that tracts and retracts similar to that of a snake's movement when going for a strike. The sword can wipe out a unit of soldiers and has great precision. Kamui has called Setsuna's blade the "perfect assassin weapon." *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes Trivia * Despite her surname, she is not related to Orihime Inoue.